


Me and You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River visits her husband after the Byzantium and reflects.





	

_River decided to drop in on her husband after she visited Amy and Rory to inform them that he wasn't dead._   
_She arrived at the Tardis and knocked on the door. With a frown, she realised that she was still wearing the clerics’ uniform. Luckily, the Tardis always kept some outfits handy for her child._   
_The Doctor opened the door and smiled when he saw her. “River my love! Fantastic to see you. Byzantium?” He stood aside to let her in._   
_She did so. “You too, Sweetie. Yes.”_   
_He closed the doors and pulled her into him. She sighed and snuggled into him._   
_“I apologize for younger me.”_   
_“It's fine.” River chuckled, kissing him. “I love you.”_   
_He rested his forehead against her own. “I love you too, my River Song.”_   
_In turn, she closed her eyes and let him into her mind, pouring all the love she had for him out to show him just how much he meant to her. He did the same._   
_River was the one to pull away first, consoling him with a quick kiss. “I need to change.”_   
_He watched her exit the central console room with a smile- their exchange had been amazing- he would show her how much he loved her in another way later, he promised himself._   
_River changed into a pair of Tardis blue pyjamas embroidered with her name on them, and a purple dressing gown. On her feet she wore a pair of pink fluffy socks that the Doctor had bought her for a Christmas present._   
_She then made her way into the library, where a fire was crackling away, and sat on the couch in front of it._   
_After a while, the Doctor, who was still in the central console room, decided to go and look for his wife._   
_River wasn't in their room, or in their suite of rooms. He frowned, but then he spotted a glow coming from the library._   
_With a smile, he made his way towards the room and entered._   
_River put her book down when she heard footsteps, and turned around to see her husband with a smile. “Hello Sweetie.” She said with a smile._   
_He sat down next to her. “My love.”_   
_River snuggled into him, placing her head on his chest. “You've no idea how long I've been wanting this.”_   
_He placed a kiss to her curls. “Me too. What's wrong, my love?”_   
_“The clerics. The uniform that I had to wear, the hypocrisy of it all… They kidnapped me and basically helped me to commit a murder.” She shuddered. “The murder of the man I love the most.”_   
_He gently tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. “I don't blame you for any of that, you know.”_   
_She nodded. “I know, my love.”_   
_They sat entwined together, gazing at the fire. It was peaceful, something which the couple never took for granted._   
_River broke the silence with a sigh. “I'm going to read my book.”_   
_He nodded, River retrieved her book and resumed reading. She sat back against him, basking in his presence._   
_The Doctor placed a kiss to the side of her neck, she sighed happily in response._   
_And so, the Doctor and his wife sat together, enjoying a quiet moment in their hectic life._


End file.
